fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Tokoro
The King of Fighters '14 The Art of Fighting Team has been revealed! RyoKOF222.png|Ryo YuriKOF.png|Yuri RobertGarcia.png|Robert Garcia KingKOF.png|King In addition, I have one member of the Rookie Team to show you. Her name is Fause. You'll learn more about her soon! Super Smash Bros. Assemble: The Salavager The trailer begins with Sturm and Andy on the Wailord, heading towards the Smash Mansion. We cut to the Smash Mansion, where Wii Fit Trainer is doing yoga with Shantae and Sami. We then exit the mansion and meet up with Kyle Hyde, Game Boy Camera, and Wario heading to the Virtual Boy Factory, all of this being done in one shot. It quickly "blinks", panning out to reveal R.O.B, who is still in the cage. A character dressed like the Prime Minister from Brawl walks in. As the Prime Minister walks in, we see him heading towards R.O.B with a screwdriver in hand as R.O.B looks away. We focus on the screwdriver, which pans out to reveal Dr. Light's lab, where Megaman is being repaired. Dr. Light says that after that battle with Dr. Wily, Megaman may need a little help getting his footing again. Megaman protests before one of his arms falls off, which he hastily grabs and attaches. Roll says she that she will assist Megaman. We look at the florescent light hanging on the ceiling, which pans down to reveal a fighting arena with Little Mac and Sukapon up against Wrestler and Senju. The two battle, but are suddenly interrupted by Samus, who tells Little Mac and Sukapon that she needs their help. The scene quickly focuses on the door closing, and then opening on a castle. Simon, Duck Hunt Dog, Hunter, and Shanoa all walk out of the castle as Duck Hunt Dog sniffs the ground and follows a trail to the Virtual Boy Factory. They arrive and meet up with Wario, Kyle Hyde, and Game Boy Camera. They head inside the factory, and the scene then cuts back to the cage with ROB in it. The Prime Minister takes one of R.O.B's coils, and proceeds to take off his robes to reveal he is a Virtual Boy and that his body is now complete. R.O.B is shoved onto the ground as Virtual Boy rockets off to find the Smash Mansion and make "Sami pay for her deeds". RollAssemble.png|Roll Wrestler and Reporter.png|Wrestler & Reporter SenjuPlaceholder.png|Senju VROB.png|Virtual Boy P:\REALITY Pokemon Trainers Arena Our trailer begins with Alder on a mountain, meditating. Suddenly, a giant wave comes in, with Archie and Shelly coming in. Alder disappears in smoke and appears behind Archie. The wave washes over and the three battle. As the three battle, Valerie floats down with Butterfrees carrying her down and proceeds to kick the three with telescoping heels. The trailer ends with Valerie floating away towards a castle. Black White Alder.png|Alder XY_Valerie.png|Valerie ORASArchie.png|Archie Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Shelly.png|Shelly Metroid: Genesis The screen flashes to purple and green, which oozes around then forms into the Metroid Genesis logo, which then oozes down again, this time forming some kind of body. As the ooze forms the body, we see the complete product, which is Alex, the new protagonist for Metroid Genesis. Alex then aims her laser cannon and shoots the screen, which goes black. After the presentation, a isolated part of a bigger picture shows up on Toroko's FCS page. What does this mean? I dunno, find out later. Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered The trailer opens with Leah Needlenam setting up her hospital with her looking over a needle with red fluid in it. The scene suddenly shifts to the mountains where she walks alone. There is dirt on her face and she walks across a lake and climbs up the mountain. There she comes across a giant version of the Twisted Cross symbol, which has a band around it that floats off. Leah then proceeds down mountains and walks to the shore and continues to walk into the water where she gets on her knees and pulls at her face in anguish. A wave comes over her as she stands up and crosses her arms, where she begins to descend into the ocean. Whales surround Leah as she falls and eventually she falls to the bottom where X-Ray and Beth Operatino are revealed to also be crossing their arms. We then cut back to Leah looking at the needle, and she looks at her hands at they begin to fade away. The trailer closes as the camera pans back with X-Ray asleep on a operating table and the needle falls out of Leah's fading hands. Tick. Tock. LeahShattering.png TypeX X-Ray.png BethOperatino.png New Title Announcement Zeon Warriors will follow shortly after Underground (2014) and plays into the story of Tragedy (2015). More details to be revealed soon. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015